


Lights Out

by icepixie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs into one of the practical problems of her line of work. (Spoilers for "Nemesis" and "Small Victories.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Samantha Carter sighed as her key turned in the lock of the side door to her house. After the two weeks she'd had, from blowing up Thor's ship, to spending a week on P4X-234 waiting for Hammond and the others at the SGC to get the beta gate up and running, to the whole thing with Thor and the replicators and the Asgard homeworld and blowing up another Asgard ship (oh, and saving the world _again_ in the middle of all that), all she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and not move for the next several days.

She opened the door and stepped into her kitchen, automatically flipping the switch for the overhead light in order to see as she walked through the gloom that twilight brought to the house.

The light didn't turn on. It took Sam's sluggish brain a moment to process this fact, and after she had, she looked up at the fixture in confusion. Surely all four light bulbs couldn't be burnt out. A breaker must have tripped sometime while she was away, though she wasn't sure how. Oh, well, she'd deal with it tomorrow, after a nice long sleep in her soft, warm bed. She flipped the switch down again, so the lights wouldn't burn electricity in case they came back on during the night. Hey, she was environmentally conscious.

Sam set her laptop carrying case on the kitchen table, still visible in the dying rays of sunlight that crept through the window, then moved through the kitchen to the living room. She stopped at one of the end tables and reached down to turn on the lamp sitting there.

Again, the lamp didn't turn on. Sam stared at it for a moment. Had there been a power outage? No, she remembered seeing the streetlights as she drove down her street. What was this, then?

In the dim light from the window, Sam caught sight of the opened envelope and folded paper sitting on the desk she kept mostly for paying bills and writing the occasional letter. With a sinking feeling, she realized that it was indeed her electricity bill, which had come in the mail the day before the whole replicator mess started. She'd meant to sit down and pay it when she got home the day Colonel O'Neill had been taken by Thor, since it had been due the next day, but obviously that hadn't happened.

And now she'd had her power turned off. Just. Freaking. Wonderful.

Sam looked at her watch. 6:15. Of course. No one would be at the power company for her to talk to at this hour. Besides, she didn't exactly have the best excuse--saying she'd spent the better part of the last two weeks on alien planets and a spaceship in an entirely different galaxy with no access to her electricity bill, checkbook, or post office wouldn't exactly go over well.

"Dammit, why do these things always happen to me..."


End file.
